Jedi from earth( a star wars rebels fanfiction)
by 1049
Summary: As the empire is formed Ezra Bridger is sent away two days after he is born to a planet called earth for 17 years his raised by a family and brothers but all of the changes when the empire and the rebellion find the planet
1. Chapter 1

( not on this earth there is no such thin as star wars for the sake of the story and I'm not good at describing characters and the story takes place during season 3)

In side a small transport in orbit of lothal Mira and Ephraim Bridger had built an escape pod with a hyper drive and what was inside the pod was a baby that was only two days old wrapped in a blanket the couple looked at there son there was a holo projector with a message on it they both looked at him and said " may the force be with you Ezra" and the pod was shot into hyper space hoping that their son will end up in a better life.

The escape pod had come out of hyper space and landed on an unknown planet called earth.

Five miles out of Houston Texas two days after memorial day John Martinez was US Marines returning home from a tour in Afghanistan he was driving in a red 1976 Camaro it was during the evening he had twins that were born on memorial day they were both born on memorial day they were both boys he had looked up to see the stars and saw what looked like a meteor land in a field in front of him.

he had pulled over and ran towards were it had landed when had got closer he heard what sounded like a baby crying he pried the door open to revile a baby that looked two days old and the holo projector next to the him and when touched it an image of a man and a women appeared john was taken back by it.

" hello my friend " the man said " my name is Ephraim Bridger and the women next to me is my wife Mira Bridger if you found this message than you have found the escape pod with our son in it the reason we sent him away is because two days ago the Galactic empire was establish and started spreading tyranny through out the galaxie our son was born the day that it was establish so we sent him to you to give him a better life. Ezra if you find this message know that we love you and we only did this to protect you from the empire hopefully some day we can see you again and become a family again " Ephraim said " may the force be with you ezra" his parents said

(I have this story on Wattpad so I thought I could put it on here and see what you might think of it) :)


	2. Chapter 2

John was taken back by what he had just seen and heard and seen these people had sent their so away to protect him.

John looked down at ezra who was no longer crying but was smiling at john who smiled back and kneeled down and picked up ezra " Bridger huh you look more like a Martinez to me son" john said as put the holo projector and went back to the car and put ezra in the passenger seat he remembered that he had a tow cable in the trunk and he used it to tow the escape pod back to the barn in the back of his house he remembered that the was a second floor underneath the first floor there is were he had hidden the escape pod.

After he had put the escape pod somewhere safe to were it can't be found then he had taken ezra to the hospital to get a birth certificate once the nurse was done with the social security number and the birth certificate as that was left was his name " what will you son's name be?" the nurse asked nicely " Ezra...Ezra Martinez" john said after everything was taken care of he took ezra home to be with his to new brothers Michael and Justin and his new mother Sarah Martinez.

when John had took ezra home Sarah had been waiting for john when he got home she woke up from sleeping while watching TV " john where have you been!" she asked in a loud tone "shshsh ezra's sleeping" john said in a much quitter tone .

Sarah gave him a confused look and notice a baby carriage with a baby about two days old as there sons a sleep " explain" she said to john.

John told her everything what had happen and even showed the message that was on the holo projector he had found Sarah was shocked and looked at ezra she bent down to pick him up and held him in her arms "looks like we have three sons know huh?" she said to john while still holding ezra " yeah looks like we do" john said with a smile and sarah had a smile to.

17 years later

Ezra and his two brothers Michael and Justin had grown up in to young men there dad was in Afghanistan and was promoted to staff Sergeant there mom was helping them out with school the name of the high school is Houston Charter high school it there junior year and there mascot is a bulldog all three of the boys our on the varsity football Michael offensive running back Justin offensive wide receiver and ezra defensive lineman they played pop warner as kids and know play high school football and there first game was tonight against the Birmingham mustangs.

"boys hurry up our you'll be late " there mom shouted from the kitchen school for them started right after labor day and Friday came quicker then they expected " ok mom and come on it's only 5:50!" Justin shouted from upstairs "it doesn't matter what time it is as long as your ready to go!" there mom shouted again " alright mom were coming down" ezra said from upstairs.

sarah heard here three sons coming down the step and saw them in there football jerseys there jersey were black and white home was the black one and away was white Michael's jersey's number is Thirty-four Justin's jersey's number is Forty-five and Ezra's jersey's number is Fifty-two " you boys ready for tonight" the mom asked with a smirk already knowing what the answer

Justin and Michael turn to ezra with smirks on there faces and gave Ezra a nod that caused to smirk and say " always".

( ch 2 up hope you enjoy)


	3. Chapter 3

As Ezra, Michael and Justin sat down to eat breakfast there mom stopped them " no boys remember to say grace " there mom told her three sons " yes mom" all three of her sons replied.

After saying grace they began to eat breakfast there was chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, French toast, hasbrowns, sausage and bacon.

As they were eating Michael looked up from his plate and asked ezra something " hey what time is Jaylen coming to get us?" Michael asked his brother " he said seven o'clock buts it's only six right know so I wouldn't be trippen Michael" ezra told his brother. After they were done eating they had gone to the living room to watch TV the channel was on MTV wild n out by nick cannon the challenge was hood jeopardy ( note that this is an actual show on MTV) the question was "what tastes sweet sour?" Chico bean runs up and hits the buzzard " what are these nuts" ezra and his brothers started laughing just then the door bell rang " I'll get it" Justin said getting up from his seat as he opened the door he knew immediately who it was " hey Jaylen your early man?" Justin said to there friend who had dark skin and brown eyes and was the varsity quarterback at Houston charter high his football number is Fifty-one " I know man I came early to get away from my sister bro there annoying man you lucky you guys have no sisters and just brothers" Jaylen finished saying

" well what can we say were lucky we don't have a sister" Michael told him " yeah you guys ready for tonight?" Jaylen said to the brothers "hell yeah" ezra said after a while they got into Jaylen's pick up and drove to school once they got there the hype was real students teachers, and cheerleaders were cheering them on getting ready for the first home game.

In space a fleet of four star destroyers came out of hyper space and came in to earths view on the bridge of the lead star destroyer stood governor tarkin as he looked out the windows and looked straight at earth " excuse me governor tarkin sir" he turned around to see admiral Konstantin and agent kallus " what is admiral?" tarkin said a little annoyed " we have done a complete scan of the system and it appears that the third planet is the only one habitable" Konstantin finished saying " very well send probe droids to scout the planet" tarkin said " we only have that are available and able to scout one region of the planet" agent kallus told tarkin " very well then scout this region and see if this planet is of any use to the empire" tarkin said the region he was pointing at was the united states.

just as he ordered four imperial probe droids were sent to earth one landed near pearl harbor the second one a mile outside of Los Angeles another one outside of Houston Texas and the fourth landed near Washington D.C.

chapter 3 up! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Location Washington DC: In the pentagon there was an emergency meeting was called a few hours ago NASA had lost contact with the international space station and had received images of what looked like four triangle ships information heading towards earth.

The presidential security cabinet had gathered to discuss the situation " Mr. President" the chair men of the joint chiefs of staff said to the president " general what are we looking at?" the president said to chair men of the joint chiefs " NASA reports that the four ships are holding position out side our atmosphere" the general informed the president "how long is till we can establish a form of communication?" the president asked the general.

" we lost all contact with the international space station so far we are trying to figure out a way of communication but we have reports that four objects were launched from the lead ship the objects are said to have landed in the united states" the general stated " were exactly did the objects land?" The vice president asked the chairman of the joint chiefs " one landed a few mile out side city another outside of los Angeles the third landed near pearl harbor and the fourth one landed out side of Houston Texas"

The president was thinking for a minute " general" he said to the chairmen "yes Mr. president" replied the general " I want all reserved national guardsmen put on active duty right know I want all are forces in the middle east and brought back home right know I want us to be prepared incase of invasion and I want patrols deployed to find whatever it is that was launched from those ships" the president told the general.

The secretary of defense hag gotten of the phone that was in the room" Mr. president were are not the only ones that know about this situation recent satellite imaging show massive troop movements in China, Russia, North and South, Europe and in the Middle East" the secretary of defense told the president.

In earth orbit governor tarkin, agent kallus and admiral Konstantin saw images of troop movements on earth " it appears the natives of this planet are aware of are presence and are preparing there military" agent kallus stated noticing the large amount of troops being moved " if these beings are to incompetent to see what they are up against then they shall face the wrath of the empire" tarkin stated all three of them heard a hissing sound they tuner to reveal Darth Vader " ah lord Vader I take it that you are aware of the-" tarkin didn't finish his sentence because Vader walked past him and stoop near the glass windows of the destroyer " I sense a disturbance in the force" Vader said " excuse me sir" an officer spoke " two of are probe droids are sending us footage of the planet" the footage showed US Naval Base Pearl Harbor.

Chapter 4 is up fill free to review


	5. Chapter 5

As they watch the video feed from the probe droid was scanning the layout of the U.S. Naval Base Pearl Harbor admiral Konstantin watches as F18 fighter jets land on the airfield.

" if this is what the natives of this world have to fight against the might of the empire their are foolish enough to try" governor tarkin said then a voice was heard "hey!" the probe droid turned around see a group of five men in dessert camouflage holding machine guns" nighty night" one of them said and a barrage of bullets flew towards probe droid destroying it " base this is hunter 2-5 we just made contact with one of the machine that was launched here it destroyed" another of the men said "roger that 2-5 return to base with the machine" a different voice was heard.

governor tarkin had a stern look on his face he had just seen what looked like five soldiers with slug throwers destroy an imperial probe droid " if the native of this planet think using slug throwers can stop the empire there bigger fools the they realize" tarkin said

Back in Texas Ezra, Justin and Michael were in the locker room getting ready to beat the Birmingham mustangs " all right boys game time whoooooo!" one of the players shouted " hell yeah ain't nothing stopping us!" another player said right next to ezra who said "That's right it's bulldogs all night long know" he said in a southern accent trying to mimic one of the coach's causing everyone in the lockeroom to laugh " alright boys listen up" the head varsity coach said " all right boys this is the first varsity home game of the season we are playing a team that is just as good as us know you trained for this your whole summer to get where your at right know! Don't let them take this night from you. you take it form them do you understand!" the coach yelled at the team " SIR! YES! SIR!" the whole team shouted " alright ezra get a break" the coach told ezra "you got it" ezra replied the whole team gathered around " alright guys this is it time to show the mustangs how a real team wins a game BULLDOGS ON ME BULLDOGS ON THREE READY ONE TWO THREE!" Ezra shouted " BULLDOGS!" they all shouted " all right let's go!" Michael shouted and the team headed down to the field to play the very first home game of the year.


	6. Chapter 6

" welcome ladies and gentlemen we would like to thank you for coming to the season opener of the Houston charter bulldogs first varsity home game and like to thank the supporters for the varsity football team and know would you please rise for the national anthem" as every stood up and listen to the national anthem play down on the field ezra and the others stood their with helmets in there hand then he started seeing and hearing things he couldn't understand " ezra seventeen years ago I found you" he heard his fathers voice " you are strong with the force join me and together will rule the galaxy" he saw darthvader standing in front of him " hello my friend my name is Ephraim Bridger" the man said and then everything went black in the stands everyone gasped as they saw ezra passed out " he's not breathing!" the head coach shouted "call an ambulance!" a team mat shouted.

Four hours later

Ezra woke up in a hospital room and saw a nurse walked in with a cup of water " excuse me nurse what happened?" ezra asked the nurse " oh you passed out on the football and your breathing stopped and you were brought here" the nurse explained then the doctor came " oh good your awake let me just take some blood and then your family can see you" the doctor said with a smile on his face "ok doc how long are you gonna keep me here?" ezra asked the doctor " will keep you here over night and then will let you go tomorrow ok" the doctor said with a smile and then left the room the nurse had turned on the TV and there was an Arizona state and USC football game was on but ezra wasn't paying attention to that there were two thing going through his mind right know what did his dad mean by (I found you seventeen years ago) the other was who was Ephraim Bridger those questions were on his mind the whole night.

The next morning ezra had gotten dressed and with the doctors permission ezra was able to leave his mom was there ready to take him home " hey mom what happened after I passed out?" ezra asked his mom " after you were taken to the hospital the coach had asked your brothers and everyone else if they wanted to play and all of them said yes because they knew that's what you wanted to do" his mom replied she looked at him with a smirk on her face " did we win?" he replied with a smirk on his face "yes 56to21" was the answer she gave him "oh guess who's home?" she said with a smile on her face "I don't know who?" ezra asked his mom a little bit confused " your dad's home he came back this morning" she said with a little excitement in her voice " what dads home I thought he wasn't coming back till thanksgiving!?" ezra asked a little surprised " I don't know but a longs as he's here maybe you and your brothers can go fishing oh and your boss called he's giving you the day off because of what happened last night at the game" his mom told him as they drove down the highway all the way towards there home.

When they opened the door ezra could smell bacon sausages and pancakes being made he notice something furry running around and looked to see what it was to his surprise it was a Rottweiler puppy running around "Ezra!" some one shouted his name he turned his head to see that it was his dad that called his name ezra went up to him and hugged his dad " I heard what happened last night are you okay?" his dad asked " I'm fine dad" he said with a reassuring smile after a few minutes the table was ready and after saying grace they started to eat after a few minutes of silent eating ezra asked a question that john and Sarah were hoping he wouldn't ask "dad who's Ephraim Bridger?" ezra asked his dad who stopped and looked at him in shock as did his mom his brothers just looked confused since ezra asked a random question" where did you hear that name?" john asked shocked at his son" I don't know how to explain it but last night I started seeing what looked something I had no idea what it was but I remember seeing a man with the same colored hair as me and eyes saying his name is Ephraim Bridger and then I heard your voice saying that you found me seventeen years ago" ezra explained to his mom and dad there was dead silences in the room john was trying to figure out what to say and then looked to see that his wife hap put her hand over his " john we both knew that this day would come" sarah told him " I know I was praying that it wouldn't though" john said to his wife " there's something I want to show all three of you boys" he said to his three sons " john I thought we agreed that it would only be ezra?" sarah asked " I know but it feels right to let them all know the truth" he told her " the truth about what?" Michael asked " follow me to the barn there's something I need to show you boys" and with that they all headed to the bar to see what there dad needed to show them.


	7. Chapter 7

Out in the barn of the Martinez home john and his three sons went to the second floor of the barn. when they were younger they were always told to stay out but this time was different " you boys have a seat know" john told Michael Justin and Ezra all three of the boys noticed a tarp covering something john then took a seat " look what I'm about to tell you is a secret one that I kept hidden from you boys for a long time the only ones that knows about this I'm is me and your mom" john then took a deep breath ( bad moon rising by mourning ritual )

( I see a bad moon rising)"seventeen years ago when I first got back from my first tour in Afghanistan"

( I see trouble on the way)" it was two days after you boys were born"

( I see earthquakes and lighting)" I saw something fall out of the sky I didn't know what it was so I went to investigate"

( I see bad times today)" when I got closer to it I realized it was a ship of some kind"

(Well don't go out tonight well it's bound to take you life)" I started to crying so I forced it open"

( there's a bad moon on the rise)" when I finally got it open I realized that the crying came from a small baby that was only two days old"

( I see the bad moon rising)" the baby had blueish black hair electric blue eyes ezra that baby was you. your parents sent you away to protect you" john finished explaining to his sons

(I see trouble on the way)" what do you mean I don't understand your my dad" ezra said trying to understand what he was just told same with his brothers

( I see earth quakes and lighting) john then pulled out something from his pocket it was the hollo projector the exact same one from seventeen years ago he then press the button and the an image of a man that almost looked like ezra appeared

( I see bad time to day) " hello my friend" the man said " my name is Ephraim Bridger the women next to me is my wife Mira Bridger" as the message played this brought tears to ezra eye he was just being told that his whole life was just a lie the last part is what hit ezra the hardest "Ezra if you found this message know that we love you and that we did this to protect you from the empire hopefully one day you can find us or we can find you and we can be a family again" Mira said " good bye ezra bridger may the force be with you" both his parents said as the message ended john then put it on the desk " how long have you been keeping this from me?" ezra asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

John took a deep breath " seventeen years...Seventeen years I've kept this from you I was afraid that the government would come and find you so I took you in your part of are family ezra when I took this projector to a friend of mine at the university of Alabama and he told me that it's made a material that doesn't exist in the periodic table." he then places his hand on ezra's shoulder " ezra your the answer to are we alone in the universe." ezra couldn't take it any more he ran as fast as he could out of the barn into his 1973 ford mustang and drove off as fast as he can.

(note this is tied in to season three but kanan isn't blind and ashoka is still alive and I'm going to put this part of the story happens at chopper base) On the planet Atallon phoenix squadron was busy settling down from a raid on an imperial convoy kanan was with hera talking to sato about a system that has been discovered " this system has been discovered by the empire although this one planet contains life there has been no imperial troops on the planet we have no conformation that the empire has forced the natives of the planet to join them" sato finished explaining to hera and kanan " are you sure there is no intel about this system?" hera asked sato who only shook his head " don't worry hera will find out more about this system" said a familiar voice both hera and kanan turned to see ashoka and rex walking towards them

" are you sure about that ashoka?" kanan asked her with a simple nodded " if there are any native on this planet then it is important that we help them" she told Hera and Kanan " alright I'll go get Sabine and zeb ready to go" hera told kanan who nodded.

Back in Texas ezra was speeding down the road trying to get his head straight until he reached his job which was at an auto body shop called clay motors owned by Lincoln clay ( note I got the name from mafia three) he pulled in to the parking lot and Lincoln was the first spot ezra getting out of his car " ezra what are you doing hear I gave you the day off after what happened last night at the game" he told ezra but notice something was wrong with ezra since he didn't respond "hey what's wrong?" he asked ezra starting to sound concerned ezra looked at him " Mr. clay can we go into your office and then we can talk?" ezra asked his boss with his voice starting to crack a little.

Lincoln knew something bad must of happened he treated all of his employees like family and didn't like when something bad happens to them " yeah sure oh and you don't have to call me Mr. clay just call me Lincoln okay" he told ezra with a smile on his face and both of them started towards Lincoln's office.


	8. Chapter 8

As Lincoln and ezra went into his office ezra took a seat that was in front of Lincoln's desk and he sat on the end "so mind telling me what's bothering you?" he asked ezra in his regular voice ezra was hesitant.

"Lincoln do you remember when you told us the story about how you were adopted and you didn't find out until you were eighteen" ezra asked his boss which caught off guard " yeah I do why do you ask?" Lincoln asked ezra who was confused but then caught on to what had happen " let me guess your like me a kid who stayed with his family his whole life and didn't even know his real parents let alone know where there at huh?" Lincoln asked his employee who only nodded " look ezra they may not be your real parents or family but you should be grateful that you have a place to call home a man to call dad and a women to call mom trust me when I was your age and found out that I was adopted I was mad I wanted to cuse, scream even knock the man I called dad out but you know what I didn't because I knew if that man hadn't taken me into his family I could have ended up in an orphanage and grew up with no one call dad or mom. So I want you to think are you glad that you grew up around family or would you have rather grown up in an orphanage? Lincoln asked ezra who was lost at words " I guess I'm glad that I had some one to call dad and mom and brothers if they hadn't taken me in I guess I wouldn't have a family" ezra told Lincoln who just stared at him.

" remember ezra you may think that your alone in this world but in reality your not no matter where you are whether is a thousand miles or a quarter mile away you'll always have family" Lincoln told Ezra " thanks Lincoln" ezra told him " your welcome ezra oh I called the rest of the coach's and players there's no practice this Monday I gave everyone off so they could enjoy the labor day weekend" ( note Lincoln is also the head coach at the high school for the varsity football team at Houston charter high school) " alright thanks Lincoln" ezra simply replied " oh! I want you to have these" Lincoln said as he pulled a pair of car keys out " oh? okay what are the keys for?" ezra asked Lincoln " why don't you press the button and find out" Lincoln told ezra with a smirk. ezra did as he was told and press the button which he heard a car being unlocked he turned around and saw an American classic a1969 black dodge charger ( haha Vin Diesel style) "Oh shit! no way is that what I think it is!?" ezra asked Lincoln " hehe yup a 1969 dodge charger. I'm giving it to you mainly because I'm tired of seeing you Rollin up in that beaten up piece of shit all the time"

( Ezra's car isn't nice he was racing another car and ended up crashing in a street light poll completely destroying the front of the car)

" Hey!" ezra said with a smile across " don't need to worry about the insurance I took care of every thing" Lincoln looked at ezra " know go and get outta here I need to get back to work" he said with a playful smile across his face " you got it boss" ezra said to Lincoln and left in his new charger

In space near Jupiter the ghost came out of hyper space in the cockpit hera, kanan, ashoka, sabine, zeb, rex, and chopper were in the cockpit they were discussing about the system " sabine what can you give us about this system?" hera asked sabine who was still trying to figure that " not much this system is till uncharted and not to mention the empire will gather ant information and hide it" sabine told hera.

" lets just hope that the empire doesn't notice us" zeb said.

" attention unidentified ship you are trespassing in a restricted area turn and exit the system or be destroyed this is your first and only warning" " way to jinx us zeb" sabine shouted as she went to man the nose gun kanan had gone to man the top gun while zeb had gone to man the phantom.

" alright guys we have multiple tie's coming in be sure that they don't damage the engines last time took forever to fix" hera informed the crew and the ties began to unleash a barrage of laser's on them just then hera felt the ghost shake violently " what happened!?" hera asked through the comms " ah! they hit the engines where going to have to make repairs on the planets surface" sabine replied " alright time to go meet the locals" hera said as the ghost went to the planets surface.

In the lead star destroyer governor tarkin watch as the ghost headed to the earth's surface " sir!" an officer yelled as he ran up to tarkin ' what is it lieutenant?" tarkin asked in his irritated voice " scans have confirmed that the vessel is the ghost from phoenix squadron" the officer said " ah so it appears the rebels have com to recruit this planet to 'cause' " tarkin said " where is lord Vader? lieutenant" tarkin asked " the emperor has called him back and has sent grand admiral thrawn in his place" the officer said just then another star destroyer came out of hyper space " sir were being contacted by the destroyer" tarkin was quiet for a second " put it though" is all he said and then the hologram of the admiral appeared " greeting govern tarkin" " gran admiral thrawn this is an unexpected visit" agent kallus " yes it is an unexpected visit isn't agent kallus but there is a more important matter to discuss" thrawn said with no emotion in his voice" yes this planet has more resources that can be used to beat the rebels but it appears the rebels have the same idea" tarkin said " ah then we must wait and see the rebels next move is" was all that thrawn said and the transmission ends.

Back on earth the sun was starting to set ezra was driving back to his house " hey ezra!" one neighbor said " hey Mr. Anderson" ezra said back ezra was listening to music and one song that he didn't want to hear brought back memories of Elizabeth Sanchez a senior last who was also Ezra's girlfriend his sophomore year of high school but they went their different ways after she graduated the song was ( Me and Mrs. jones)

( holding hands making all kind of plans)

( while that jukebox plays)

( our favorite song)

( me and Mrs., Mrs., jones)

Ezra changed the station that song had brought memories of what happened last year. He pulled to his house and saw his dad waiting for him on the front porch ezra got out of his car and walked up to the front of the house and him and his dad stared at each other " look son I-" he was cut off when ezra hugged him " dad your the one who raised me those people who sent me away didn't want me then that's there fault because I'm glad to have a family and for you to be my dad I'm glad that I have a family and a place to call home" john then hugged ezra back " I'm proud to have you as a son" john said " hey were did you get the charger?" john asked " my boss gave it tom he took care of the insurance and everything" ezra said" oh ok just don't race it like you did the last one" john told his son and the two of them went into the house where there was papa johns waiting for them ezra and his brothers started acting like as it doesn't matter where there adopted or not there still brothers. there mom was happy to have there family back together.

In the woods at least a few miles away from town the ghost landed in a small clearing" alright it looks like the engines need to be fixed and were almost out of fuel" sabine said looking at the diagnostics of the ghost " good thing we have extra fuel containers in the cargo bay" zeb said "well we have to wait till Morning to get started kanan you sabine and rex go into town and try to find tools and some parts to fix the engine" hera instructed everyone nodded and head gone to there cabins to sleep

( hope you like the fact that I threw thrawn in the story)


	9. Chapter 9

As dawn came the crew of the ghost had gotten up hera, ashoka, zeb, and chopper stayed on the ghost too see if they can repair the engine while kanan rex and sabine headed into town as much as she didn't want to sabine had to leave her helmet on the ship.

As they continued to walk through the woods " hey doesn't it feel warm for it being early in the morning?" sabine said noticing that it was as warm as it was the night before " yeah hera did a scan of the planets atmosphere and climate before we landed its summer time on this side of the planet" kanan told sabine.

They continued to walk until they hit a clearing and saw an old man siting in a chair in front of his house and the trio started walking towards the man who seemed to have notice them " can I help you people?" the man asked getting up from his chair " yes were looking for anyone or place that has tools parts or anyone that can fix an engine" kanan said to the man " well you'll wanna go to clay motors it's just two miles down the road and then make a right and continue down the road oh I don't know another five or six minutes and you should reach it " the man said " well thank you _" "Anderson Names Bill Anderson but you can call me bill" bill told kanan " well thank you bill" kanan said shaking bill's hand " your welcome oh you might want to hide your guns the police will lock you up for having dangerous weapons on you" bill said referring to the blasters " oh uh" kanan was trying to figure out what to do " I'll keep an eye on them for you if you'd like?" bill said" thank you bill" kanan said handing over his rex's and sabine's blaster " your welcome" he replied.

In the Martinez house ezra was nice sound asleep in his bed until "SPLASH!" he jumped from his bed and looked to see his brother Michael holding an empty buck of water " it slipped" he said with a smirk and then ran out of the room "yeah you better run!" ezra shouted as he got of bed and ran after his brother he caught up to micheal and tackled him to the floor " hey get off me man!" micheal shouts

"well just say uncle and I might let you go" ezra said with a smirk "never" micheal replied " alright then sailor burn!" ezra said twisting his brothers arm making it turn red " alright ,alright! uncle!" micheal finally said " that's what I thought" ezra said with a smile and got off his brother " and next time don't throw water on me while I'm sleeping" ezra told his brother and let him get up until "BOYS what did I say about throwing water on each other when your sleeping" their mom said from down stairs " not to do it when your still here" Justin said coming up to his brothers who smirked at the comment.

"what was that!?" there mom shouted from down stairs " nothing mom!" ezra replied " alright I'm gonna take a shower" ezra told his brothers "okay" was his brothers replied

10 minutes replied

ezra got out off the shower he was wearing shorts a p[air of dark blue Nike and a black Nike shirt with an orange symbol of the Texas longhorns he had gone down stairs to see his mom siting on the couch " were are you going?" his mom asked " going to the garage to pick my check" was his reply "oh ok" she simply said

"ezra don't forget the thing at the lake today" Justin whispered to ezra "don't worry I'll meet you there" ( there was a high school party at a lake and their parents didn't know about it) ezra went out the front door and headed towards his charger and got in the car and headed to his job to pick up his check

kanan sabine and rex have been walking for a while and the heat was starting to sink in "you know when you let bill keep an eye on our blasters you should have asked hey can you give us a ride to" sabine said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone " ok look maybe asking for ride would've been a good idea but on the bright side we get to look at the scenery" kanan said looking at the trees

"right" sabine said in a sarcastic tone then kanan felt a presence in the force like a force presence he looked right behind him to see what looked like a speeder with wheels and shiny black paint coat pass them " what is that thing?" rex asked "don't know but whatever it is it looks primitive and needs some color" sabine said noticing that it was all black.

after a while they finally reached clay motors and went inside the building the cool air felt refreshing "can I help you people?" a man asked from behind the counter " yes my name is kanan jarrus this is sabine wren and rex were in a bit of a problem" kanan told the man "what kind of problem?" the man asked " our engine is in need of some parts and we need some tools and anyone who can fix it" kanan finished explaining " well kanan your pretty much out of luck my best mechanic just left before you came" the man told them "oh do you know were he is?" kanan asked him " oh I have a pretty good idea were he is" the man said with a smirk on his face "c'mon I'll take y'all to were he is oh ant the names Lincoln .Lincoln clay " Lincoln told kanan " thank you Lincoln" kanan said to him and the four got into Lincoln's pickup and drove off heading to were the lake is unaware that there is a party that makes a normal high school party look like a preschool party.

(New chapter up)


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln was with kanan, rex and sabine they were driving down the road to hammerhead lake he told them the mechanics name was ezra " so can this ezra help or fix an engine?" sabine asked Lincoln not knowing if the person he told them can help fix the engine " can he fix an engine? well of course he can hell he can even take apart an old engine and put it back together like it's brand new" Lincoln told sabine they continue to drive for another ten minutes "alright were here" Lincoln told sabine, kanan and rex saw the lake they saw what looked liked a floating platform on the lake with a man on there spinning something ( the dj stage from the remake of piranha)

Lincoln stopped the truck and the four of them got out they saw nothing but teenagers partying like they didn't have a care in the world they saw varies kind of cars fast n furious kind then they heard music playing (769 Fetty wap Remy's boys)

"I'm like yeah she's find wonder when she'll be mine"

" she walk past I press rewind"

they notice teenagers in swimsuits and racing there rides " hey coach!" someone shouted out to the four then notice a teenage boy about sixteen tears old tan skin brown hair and eyes " hey Tyson" Lincoln told the teenage boy " what brings you here coach?" Tyson asked raising an eyebrow " I'm looking for ezra do you know where he is?" Lincoln asked Tyson " oh yeah he's with Jaylen, DJ, jones, Owen, David and his brothers on the boat house" Tyson said pointing at the boat house " alright thanks hey don't be late for practice Tuesday" Lincoln said sternly who only got a nod from Tyson and the four went to the boat house to find ezra.

In space Grand Admiral Thrawn was looking at images that the probe droids were able to send from there recon mission on earth more probe droids were launched to Asia, Russia, Europe, South America, India, Vietnam, Korea and the Middle East.

Thrawn looks at ancient Aztec temples in some areas of Mexico he turns to see the Marine Corps Memorial in Washington D.C. and the Vietnam War memorial, the great wall of china, the Egyptian pyramid.

Until he heard the door open "excuse me grand admiral" an officer said " what is it captain?" thrawn asked while still looking at the images " was ordered to inform you that governor tarkin has been ordered back to the outer rim systems and that two rebel spies have been killed while trying to transmit secret imperial document on lothal" the captain informed thrawn " oh? and what are the names of these two rebels?" thrawn asked the officer.

"the rebels were Mira and Ephraim Bridger" the captain said

" I see captain send in agent kallus will you" thrawn said " yes sir" the captain exited thrawn's office and a minute or two agent kallus entered the room " you wanted to see me grand admiral?" kallus asked raising an eyebrow " of course agent kallus would you care to tell me what this represents" thrawn said pointing at the Marine corps memorial showing them raising the flag " some king of statue of short?" kallus replied not knowing what it means " this is a memorial a tribute to those who fought wars on this planet it also represents the constant reminder of courage. the kind of courage that is used in rebellions if we are to invade this planet then we must study them manipulate them in order to defat them" thrawn said.

( hope you enjoy this one) :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln, kanan, rex and sabine made there way to the boat house " you three goanna come in it's cooler in there and it's a lot better then staying in the heat and it's a lot better then staying in the heat" Lincoln told kanan who just shrugged and followed him on to the boat house when they went inside the cool felt refreshing and then they could what sounded like laughing talking and sound of something being hi against something being hit against something the four walked up a flight of stairs as they went up they entered a room and saw a table in the middle with different colored balls on it ( pool table) and seven teenagers holding long sticks the teenagers stopped playing there game and looked at the four " hey coach" one of them said " hey DJ" Lincoln said to him and then looks towards a boy who had his shirt off with blue-black raven hair dark blue eyes with tan skin. you can tell he's well built because he lifts weights and works out a lot " Ezra why are you wet?" Lincoln asked ezra " came back from swimming coach wait why are you here coach?" ezra asked Lincoln then turned around to kanan rex and also notice sabine blushing " are you blushing ?" Lincoln asked sabine which caught her off guard "what!? no!?" sabine said completely embarrassed which cause kanan and rex to smirk. " anyway these three people need help with an engine" Lincoln told ezra " alright lets go outside and the well talk" ezra told Lincoln as he walked outside to the top deck followed by ezra as well as kanan, rex and sabine.

Thrawn's star destroyer Grand admiral thrawn was looking at the recent of the pacific bases and notice the island of Oahu and an evil smile formed he then proceeded to contact governor tarkin" excuse me governor takin I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" thrawn asked the imperial governor " of course not Grand admiral know would you like to tell me why is exactly that you've contacted me?" tarkin asked the admiral " of course I would like to conduct an experiment to test the military force on this planet be for we could conduct an occupation " thawn told tarkin " of course admiral what kind of experiment?" tarkin asked sounding interested " I would like to test the planets fighter corps to see how they will be able to stand against our tie fighters" thrawn said to tarkin was in deep thought for a minute" very well Grand admiral you are allowed to conduct this experiment and are ordered to report the result immediately do you under stand?" tarkin asked thrawn " of course governor" thrawn said as the transmission " captain " thrawn said to the officer waiting out side his office " yes grand admiral " the captain replied " prepare a squadron of tie fighters and bombers and have them strike this island here " thrawn said pointing at Oahu " yes sir" the captain replied

in the hanger bay a squadron of seven tie fighters and bombers exited the hanger and set a course foe pearl harbor . Hickam air field an army officer was monitoring radar frequencies until he spots fourteen objects moving information " colonel!" he called out to his CO who came to him " what is it son?" the colonel asked the young officer " sir I'm picking fourteen objects moving information my god sir it looks like a bombing run" the officer tells the colonel who looks at the radar "my god" is what the colonel says " scramble the jets I want every anti aircraft locked and loaded contact Washington tell them were under attack!" the colonel orders.

on the airfield sirens began to sound as the airfield began to come alive a squadron of 12 E/18 hornets were launched " this is black night squadron were are deploying" the leader says as they take off from the airfield just then tie fighters and bombers came into view " this knight 1 I have contact with enemy fighters all black knights engage!" the squadron leader shouted through the comms anti aircraft guns as they were aiming at the bombers " this is knight 2 I got one on my tail I can't sake him" the pilot shouted " hold on I got him" another pilot says " knight 3 box4!" the pilot shouts as he launches a missile as it destroys the tie.

after an hour of intense fighting out of the fourteen ties only five retreated the rest were destroyed and crashed in the waters of the harbor the hornets landed out of the 12 only eight made it back a small part of the airfield was on fire after a tie fighter fired on a fuel depot " captain MacGregor" the colonel said to the captain " colonel harper" the captain replied giving his commanding officer a respectful salute " at ease son" the colonel told the pilot "I'm sorry about your men" " the colonel told MacGregor " thank you sir" the pilot told his CO "colonel !" the same officer came running up to his superior officer "Washington is on the line hey like a report sir" the officer said causing the colonel to sigh " very well" the colonel said as he leaves to give the report of the recent event.

In space thrawn received information that only two bombers and three fighters were all that was left " you wanted to see me grand admiral?" kallus says to thrawn " yes agent kallus I believe you have heard that the squadron was nearly destroyed" thrawn said to agent kallus " yes I must say for such a primitive planet I'm surprised that many of our fighters were destroyed " kallus says to thrawn " yes it appears we know the air military capabilities but the ground forces have yet to be seen " thrawn says as he goes to contact governor tarkin about the experiment.


	12. Chapter 12

Hera and Ashoka were trying to fix the ghost " alright try it know " ashoka says to hera as she starts he engines on the ghost just as it sounded they were fixed they shutoff " uh just when we thought they were fixed " hera said in annoyance " it looks like there's no water in the cooling system to keep the engines from overheating " ashoka tells hera " well according to the scan of the area it looks like there's a small pond not far from here" hera says to ashoka just then chopper came in rolling as fast as he can.

"come back here you rust bucket!" zeb shouted as he came running into the room "what's going on!?" hera demanded " this rust bucket zapped me when I was fixing the phantom!" zeb told hera who looked at ashoka who just shrugged " look I don't have time for this there's a pond not far from here you and chopper take some canisters and go fill them up we need them for the cooling system" hera told the lasat who was about to argue but just sighed in defat and went to do what hera told them.

Ashoka felt something calling to her through the force she turned to Hera " Hera" she said to the pilot "I have to go do something outside think you can handle thing without me?" she asked Hera who replied with a nod and with that ashoka exited the ghost and ventured in to the woods.

Hammer head lake

Lincoln and Ezra were talking to Kanan, Sabine, and rex "so what kinda of engine is it that you need parts for and that you need me to fix?" ezra asked Kanan before he could answer sabine cut him off " um we don't need you to fixit we just need some tools and parts so that we can fixit" sabine said with a sheepish smile.

Kanan looked at her then looked at rex who just shrugged. Lincoln had a very annoyed smile on his face he was annoyed that he had to drive them all the way from his garage to find ezra but he had a smile because he knew that sabine wanted to impress ezra by fixing an engine "well if you need tools I can take you back to the garage if you want?" Lincoln asked kanan.

" um thank you Lincoln that much appreciated" kanan told him.

jut then Justin came running up the stairs " hey ezra mom wants to know when were going back to the house?" his brother asked ezra who let out a sigh " you and Michael go on back I'll be there in a little bit" ezra told Justin " alright but to let you know she ordered big mama's and papa's ex-large meat lovers" Justin told his brother " on second thought I'll head back right know" he told his brother (Ezra and his brothers al ways have an eating contest when ever it's big mama's and papa's especially the meat lovers)

ezra got up and shook Lincolns hands "coach good seeing you again" and turned to shake Kanan's hand and then rex's hand when he turned to shake's Sabine's hand and notice she was blushing "are you okay?" ezra asked her "huh! oh yeah I'm sabine, sabine Wren" she said to ezra 'stupid had to blurted out your name' she thought to her self " nice to meet you sabine names Ezra, Ezra Martinez" ezra told sabine ' she's beautiful I wonder if she moved here?' ezra thought to him self he and sabine just stared at each other of a minute " well I better get going see you Tuesday coach" ezra said and with that he left.

Back with ashoka

Ashoka was walking through the woods trying to find out what was calling to her through the force until see notice a faint light coming into view as she heads towards the light she saw a man sitting in front of a fire she just stared at him until he held out his hand.

"come sit" was all he said " you have traveled a long way from the stars to come here why?" the man asked " how did you know_" she was caught off

" the wind it tells me through the voices of the spirts of animals that have come and gone the guardians of the forest" the man said as he looked at ashoka he looked at her "you yourself carry an animal spirit" the man said to ashoka which caused her to raise eyebrow " what do you mean I carry animal spirit and how would you know if I even did have one and who are you?' ashoka asked the man " the answer to your question lies with in you" the man said " but as for your animal spirit is of the wolf" the man said.

Martinez house

Ezra had decide to go to sleep after having an eating contest with his brothers as he slept ezra found himself in a dream surrounded by stars

"what were am I !?" ezra asked himself " you are the one that is to bring balance " a voice said that surprised ezra " what!? who said that!?" ezra asked looking around " I did"

Causing ezra to turn around to see a man wearing a black and bronze colored armor "who or what are you?" ezra asked the man " I am a relic of the old republic I am Revan " he said to ezra who just looked at him confused " I can tell that your confused ezra" revan said to him " wait!? how do you know my name!?" ezra asked him only causing him to chuckle " a father never forgets his son's face" revan said

(sorry cliffhanger)


	13. Chapter 13

Ezra looked at the man with a shocked and confused look on his face His 'dad' told him that Ephraim Bridger was his real father but the man in front of him said a father never forgets a son's face " I sense confusion in you ezra" Revan said to him " look I'm just tryin to process all of this who are you and why did you say ' a father never forgets a son's face?'" ezra asked him

" long ago before your time I was given a second chance to find love in my life and so somehow I woke like death was a dream I woke up on lothal the planet you were born on but I realized I was younger then I originally was and there I wondered into a small town lost until I had meet a women about my age her name was Mira me and her began to talk and started seeing each other and shared meals and from there we fell in love with each other about three months later after we had a little 'fun' ( note I'm not going in to the whole rated 'R' lemon stuff I'm trying to kept it clean as possible) I found out that she was pregnant with you"

Revan said to Ezra and put his hand on his shoulder " I was so proud to become a father but" he stopped and took his hand off ezra's shoulder " I knew my time was limited in the real world and so I told her who I was and how I came to be she was heartbroken and before I knew it my physical form began to disappear before her" revan paused and looked at ezra the last I said to her was that I love you and no mater raise are son to become strong and self confident" then she meet Ephraim Bridger and two months later you were born and then on what you people call memorial day the Galactic empire was founded but there was something else" Revan said " what!? what is it!?" ezra asked wanting to know more "on that day the chosen one Anakin skywalker fell to the darkside of the force but there was said to be another that is to bring balance to the force and the galaxy and to both Jedi and sith" revan said looking at ezra in the eyes " ezra you at the one" he said .

which caught ezra off guard " whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean okay what is the Force!? what is a Jedi and sith!? okay how where you even brought back from the dead and how do I know your telling the truth I mean I look more like Ephraim Bridger then you!?" ezra asked revan demanding answers only causing him to chuckle " to know about the force and the Jedi and sith you will have to learn from a Jedi but as for your other question I was brought back by a force strong the anything on one and the a bright light appeared before me and the I heard a voice say to me I'm to help my child to defeat a great evil but for your other question as to why you don't look like me is a question for a later time" revan said to ezra " okay then" was all that ezra could say.

Revan the pulled out what looked like a square with gold around it with a glowing white light inside and handed it to ezra who looked at it with confusion " what is this?" ezra asked revan " that is a question for a later time" revan said to ezra " and know it time for us to part ways" revan said to ezra as he began to fade away " wait will I ever see you again ?" Ezra asked him " yes you will" revan said and the disappeared.

Ezra shot from his bed in his room in his house in Texas and looked around to see that everything was the way there and notice that it was 8:00 A.M. and looked down to see the square object next to him he just looked and cracked a small smile at it and then he got up from his bed and walked towards the door as he opened it he looked backed at the object " till we meet again" ezra walked out and said "dad" .

( hope you enjoy this chapter and be free to comment )


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra made his way down stairs to see that his brothers were laying UNO and his mother washing dishes.

" hey ezra good to see that you finally awake" micheal said " yeah bro you were a sleep for like a long time" Justin says as michael puts down a draw four wild card "red" michael said to his brother " I hate you" Justin said " love you to" michael says causing the three to laugh a little.

ezra just shook his head and smiled at his brothers and saw that his mom had made breakfast for them earlier " ezra there's a plate for you in the microwave" his mother said to him "oh thanks mom" ezra said just then he heard knocking he had gone to open it and saw two U.S. marines standing there.

" excuse me young man were looking for staff Sergeant Martinez do you know where he is?" one of them asked before ezra could answer he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he turned to see his dad in full camo " dad what's going on?" ezra asked his dad " my battalion was moved here just yesterday" john said to his son and saw the rest of his family coming up to him.

" how long will you be gone?" Sarah asked her husband " hopefully not to long" he said as he looked as three sons " look when this is all over will go fishing like we did a while back I promise" john sad to only to get three nods from his sons and with that he left. After that their mother went back to wash the dishes the three of them knew best to just leave her alone.

After ezra had eaten his breakfast he decided to take a shower and change in to fresh clothes he was wearing a gray tang top black shorts and a pair of black and blue Nike he decide to go work on the engine of his car and was it down.

Back in the ghost kanan was using some of the tools that Lincoln them borrow to use to fix the engine and after spending half of the night to fixing up the ghost and then finishing up this morning kanan had put the tools back in the bag.

"alright let me take these back to Lincoln" kanan said to only be stopped by sabine " you know what how about you let me take those back to Lincoln" she said to kanan

" are you sure you want to take these back to Lincoln or is it just to see to that boy what's his name ezra right" kanan said with a smirk only to have his foot stepped on by sabine " no it's not just to see him ok you know what never mind " she said as she grabbed the bag of tools and walked out of the ghost ' I'm just glad Hera isn't awake to ask me whos' ezra' kanan thought to himself

Sabine walked out of the wooded area and heard what sounded like water running so she decided to go see what it was she got to the source and she saw washing his charger.

ezra was washing his car but he stopped because he felt like as if someone was watching him he looked up to see sabine staring at him so he decided to turn off the water and walk towards sabine and notice that she was blushing a little " hey" he said to her " hey " she replied "so what are you doing here?" Ezra asked her.

" well I'm new to town so I thought that you would show me around that's if you don't mine" sabine said to ezra.

" sure I wouldn't mine " he replied

"Really thanks first I jus need to give these tools back to Lincoln" she told ezra "sure let me give you a lift " ezra said to sabine while opening the passenger door for her as she got in the car as did ezra they drove off unaware that this is the day that they would fall for each other .

(hope you enjoy this chapter)


	15. Chapter 15

After ezra took the tools back to the garage he took sabine out to show her the town.

"so were are we going?" Sabine asked raising an eyebrow "were going to the mall" ezra simply replied " ok wait what's a mall?" sabine asked ezra " it's like an indoor town and were going there to get you some clothes to wear" he told her causing her to raise an eyebrow again ok why me?" she asked him " because what you wearing right know isn't something people usually unless it's Halloween" he told her "ok what's Halloween?" she asked him " it's a holiday were you dress up in costumes like what your wearing and ask for candy" Ezra told her when he looked at her he could see a very, very angry sabine giving him a dead look " what? was it something I said?" ezra asked her.

' a costume are you kidding me!' sabine thought to herself " ok first ! this isn't a costume it's something that I made with my family so don't ever make fun of it!" she yelled at him causing him to stop the car " look ! I didn't ok I'm trying to show you around town and here you are yelling at me in my ride! I can easily kick you out and you can walk back!" ezra yelled back at her.

ezra continued to drive there was an uneasy tension in the car 'Fuck it' ezra thought to himself "look I'm sorry for what I did it was uncalled for what for and it wasn't right for me to make fun of what you wearing I'm sorry" ezra apologized to sabine " I'm sorry to it wasn't right for me to yell at you since your trying to do something for me" sabine said looking at ezra causing him to smile a little bit "it's okay he were here" ezra said as they were pulling into the parking lot " so what's exactly is in this 'mall'?" sabine asked ezra " oh you'll see" ezra told her ( now playing God, your Mama, and Me- by Florida Georgia line Feat backstreet boys"

" That Sunday Morning choir calling Church door open wide, That Hallelujah shoot right through ya, make you feel alive"

Sabine was amazed at the mall because it was like and a town indoors soon her and ezra went to a clothes store.

"That key under the may you know right were it's at waiting with the porch light on"

She walked out wearing a mulita color shirt due to her artistic expression and some jeans and her an ezra left ( scene change Aquarium) sabine stairs in awe at the different sea animals

" don't bother knocking, no need for knocking, just come on home, come one home"

she places her hand on the glass as a sea turtle swims by ezra places his hand on he shoulder she turns to see him and smiles causing him to smile back at her

" My love is never gonna run dry never gonna come up empty Now until the day I die unconditionally"

Scene change her and ezra are eating lunch talking after eating ezra decides to take her up a hill top to were the sun was setting casting a yellow and orange glow ezra and sabine smiled and looked at each other but as they look at each other eyes the felt there heads moving closer closing a gap between them.

" you know I'm always gonna be here for ya No one ever gonna love you more then God your momma and me, God your momma and me Unconditionally God your mamma and me"

they close their eyes and shared a passionate kiss which felt like an eternity.

(hope you like this chapter) :)


	16. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	17. Chapter 17

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


End file.
